A Week Without the Color Green
by NightHowl462
Summary: Raven is sick and tired of Beast Boy's antics. She finally gives up and gives him what he wants... But he has to promise to leave her alone. What happens when Raven realizes that life without him is dull? BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhh Raven!" A voice interrupted my meditation. I opened one eye to see Beast Boy's green reflection from the window. He was standing near the commonroom door. I sighed and closed my eye again.

I answered curtly, "What?"

Beast Boy's footsteps thudded on the floor as I felt him get closer to me. His emotions indicated that he was really happy. That could only mean one thing... He has a new joke. "You wanna hear a new joke?" I knew it.

"Not really," I tried to keep my breathing steady. Could he not see that I was meditating??

Beast Boy, not caring about my answer, went ahead and started to tell his joke. "What do you call a Beast Boy and Raven squashed together between two slices of bread?" He asked me. I finally gave up and stood up from the floor, eying him.

"A BB and Rae sandwich!!" He started to laugh uncontrollably. I rolled my violet eyes and watched him as he tried to calm himself down. "Get it?" He finally said, wiping away a tear. "A BB and Rae sandwich?" He laughed more.

I groaned and crossed my arms. Then, he stopped laughing and I said simply. "Can you go away?"

"Not unless I get a smile from you," He pushed. Now he was being risky. I never smile. Especially not for him. Then, something hit me. Maybe I could make a deal out of this.

I uncrossed my arms and put them on my hips. "Fine," I started, "I smile for you, and you leave me alone until I say so. Got it?"

"Fine with me!" Beast Boy shrugged. Sighing, I let the corners of my mouth curl up slightly. At the sight of this, Beast Boy's green eyes shined like stars. Even though my smile only lasted about three seconds, he was happy. With a grateful smile, he thanked me and turned around. "See you later, Rae." And with that, he was gone.

I was about to sit down and meditate again when Starfire flew in, carrying a movie and popcorn and candy. I groaned again. First Beast Boy, now Starfire? "Friend Raven! I wish to partake in the activity of a stay home movie night! Our friends have already agreed it would be most enjoyable if we-,"

"Look Starfire," I interrupted, "As much as I want to see… what movie are we seeing?"  
Starfire looked at the movie. "A Walk to Remember," she read off the case. My heart stopped. That was an amazing movie. I just couldn't say no to that.

"Fine," I simply answered. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window at the setting sun. It was around five in the afternoon and I know that we usually start movie night at 5:30. So, I had about thirty minutes to spare. I teleported to my room and picked up a book from my bed. I opened up to the page that I left off on and started to read. Then, all of a sudden, the alarm went off. With a huff, I put down my book and floated to the commonroom.

Robin started to explain what was happening. "It's Plasmus. He's awakened and he's attacking the city. The coordinates are on your communicators. Titans, move out!" The boy wonder instructed. Everyone exited the tower and located Plasmus. I was sick and tired of Plasmus already. Without waiting for anyone to start fighting, I flew up to the gooey creature and let him swallow me whole.

With a burst of magic, Plasmus exploded, leaving a very skinny man sleeping on the concrete. Turning back to my friends, I wiped off some goo. They all were shocked. "What?" I asked them

Robin just walked past me to retrieve the sleeping man. He took him to the police car. "Friend Raven…" Starfire walked up to me. "That was very… how do you say it? Cool." She hugged me.

"Thanks…" I tried to breathe as her arms crushed my ribs. I saw Beast Boy standing there with Cyborg talking about something. Cyborg must have said something because Beast Boy gasped and covered his mouth with a loud 'Dude!' and whispering something. I rolled my eyes at the boys' immaturity and listened to Starfire ask me questions about my powers.

GENERAL POV

"Yo, that was awesome," Cyborg said out loud. Beast Boy turned to him and smiled.

He then looked back at the empath and sighed. "Yeah, isn't she something?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Yo, you gotta stop obsessin' about Raven. Maybe you should just tell her that you lo-,"

"Dude!" Beast Boy covered up the mechanical man's mouth. He whispered, "She might hear you!"

Cyborg pried the gloved hand off his mouth and caught his breath. Beast Boy ran a hand through his green hair. "Raven can't know that I am in love with her… she'll hate me for it. I know she already can't stand me. What happens if she finds out I love her?" The green teenager sighed. He watched the Goth beauty talk with Starfire. He said, "A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like her… She's so amazing. She's smart and beautiful. She can speak, like, six languages and is so kind to people when she wants to be. God and that body… How can anybody stand looking at her without getting a boner??"

With a shiver, the robot gagged. "I don't wanna hear about Rae that way, man. She's like my sister." Turning to Beast Boy, Cyborg realized that he wasn't listening. His eyes were wide open and he was kind of drooling. Cyborg waved a hand in front of Beast Boy's face. With a jump, Beast Boy turned to his friend.

"Dude… I was having a daydream!" The changeling whined.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and walked off to join his friends. "I don't wanna know what it was about…" Beast Boy wiped off the drool from his face and ran up to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked into the commonroom to watch the movie that Starfire picked out. Beast Boy sat far away from her, Cyborg sat next to him, Robin sat next to Cyborg and Starfire took a seat in between Robin and I. Pressing play on the remote, the movie started.

Near the end of the movie, Raven tried so hard not to cry. A single tear dropped and she quickly wiped it away. She stole a glance of her friends. Starfire was leaning on Robin's shoulder. She was watching the screen with her big, green eyes tearing. Robin was tearing up as well. He wiped away a few tears, only to be met by more. Cyborg was bawling. He was leaning in close to the screen, a hanky in his hand. He was wiping away tear after tear from his eye. Hiccups could be heard from him and soon enough, he started to really weep and cover his mouth with his hand.

Beast Boy was sitting next to him. He was staring at the screen, wide eyed. His green orbs were filled with tears that threatened to fall. His back was propped up by the couch and he was on the floor. His legs were out in front of him and the popcorn was next to his hand. Raven watched him closely as a tear finally fell, creating a small streak on his cheek.

Not being able to see all her friends cry, Raven felt tears build up in her eyes. They escaped and something behind her exploded. Everyone jumped up and turned to see a shattered cup on the floor. Raven could swear that Beast Boy was watching her. She ignored it and said quietly, "I'll clean it up later; the movie is almost over…"

Everyone turned back and sat down on the couch, resuming their concentration. Raven stood up and grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table. She sniffed and wiped away more tears.

Finally, the movie was over and everyone was trying hard not to cry. Raven turned it off and all her friends looked at each other. "Wow…" Beast Boy finally broke the silence.

"Wow is right. That was, how you say, touching," Starfire whispered.

Robin checked the clock and said, "I guess we should all head to bed. 'Night everyone." He retreated from the room, Starfire next to him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were next to leave, followed by Raven.

During the middle of the night, Raven got out of her bed and teleported to the roof. She couldn't sleep and she needed to meditate. She suddenly saw someone sitting on the edge of the roof. She saw Beast Boy. He was wiping away tears and watching the moon. Raven walked up to him. "Hey," She said.

Beast Boy stood and immediately started to walk away. "Sorry, I'll just leave now."

Raven started to respond, but Beast Boy already left the roof. Raven looked at the door for a few moments after he left. She felt a strange emotion in my head. Sitting down, she sighed.

_Oh. Poor Raven…._

"Who are you?" Raven asked, standing up.

_I'm in your head, Raven. _

'What do you want?'

_Oh, nothing… Nothing at all… Oh wait, I shouldn't have said that! Oh no… Now your gonna hate me!_

'Are you an emotion?'

_I'm Regret! Pleasure to meet you! No! I should not have said that… umm, nice to meet you?_

'Why are you here?'

_Because you regret telling Beast Boy to buzz off. Admit it, you miss him._

'I do not…'

_Yes you do, Rae_

'No I don't'

_Yes you do_

'NO I don't'

_YES you do_

'No, I DON'T!'

_Yes, you DO!_

'NO, I DON'T!!!'

_NO YOU DON'T!!!_

'For the last time…. YES I DOOO!'

_Hahahahaha!_

'Wha-? Oh, wait! No, I don't!'

_C'mon, Rae_

Then, a noise interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Beast Boy standing at the door again. "Sorry, I'm just gonna get something from here for a second… don't mind me." Beast Boy ran up and snatched a paper. Raven didn't even notice it was sitting there. Then, he ran off. Raven sighed and watched him leave.

'I do miss him…'

Three days went by and Beast Boy just wouldn't talk to Raven. Raven decided to act. She spotted Beast Boy on the couch, watching TV. She sat next to him and smiled slightly. "Hi," She said to him.

"Oh, heh, sorry, I'll move." Then, he got up and left. Raven groaned when the doors swished closed. She stood and stormed out to her room.

She had to find a way to get some attention from the green changeling without making him realize that she missed him. She knew that the only way this was going to work… is if she asked Starfire.

Walking up to the alien's door, she knocked on it. "Who is there?" Her high pitched voice asked.

"It' Raven," Raven answered. The doors swished open, revealing Starfire in a very pink robe with her long red hair in a white towel. She had just taken a shower.

"May I be of assistance, Friend?" Starfire asked. When Raven didn't answer, Starfire said, "Do you wish to speak inside?"

Raven nodded slightly. Starfire smiled and dragged the empath inside. "What is troubling you, friend Raven?"

"Well," Raven started, taking a seat on Starfire's bed. Starfire listened as she brushed her damp hair. "I made a deal with Beast Boy that if I smiled for him, he'd leave me alone until I said so." Starfire sat down next to her friend, brush in hand. "Um, so, he hasn't talked to me in four days. I miss him… I know that I really shouldn't be saying that but, I do miss him… a lot."

Starfire placed her delicate hand on Raven's shoulder. "Friend, are you seeking a way of making him pay more attention to you?"

"Yeah, kind of," Raven flushed a light pink.

Upon hearing this news, Starfire bolted up and said, "We shall give you a makeover!" Raven already didn't know about this. "Oh, please trust me, Raven! You will look so pretty!"

Raven thought about it. A little makeup couldn't hurt. "Okay," She responded. Starfire squealed, she grabbed her makeup trunk, (Yes, trunk!!) and the process began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude! I totally just passed you!" Beast Boy watched the screen with wide eyes. His fingers were quickly tapping different buttons on the controller. Robin sat next to Beast Boy, with his fingers going equally as fast.

Robin sneered, "You can't beat me so easily, Beast Boy!" Suddenly, Robin's red car passed Beast Boy's green one. Beast Boy whined and tried harder to beat him. Little did anyone really know, Robin was the best at videogames.

Robin laughed and jumped up when he passed the finish line. He started doing the 'I won' dance. It consisted of shaking your butt and waving your hands as you spun in a circle. Beast Boy sighed. He asked, "Why aren't you like this on a regular basis??"

Robin then stopped dancing and fixed his uniform. "Because, Beast Boy, there's a time for fun and there's a time for seriousness." The boy wonder smirked at his green friend. Beast Boy stood up and shut off the Gamestation.

Outside of the commonroom, Raven stood there with Starfire next to her. She had on more makeup than she wanted. Plus, Starfire made her change out of her uniform. Starfire wasn't in her uniform either, but it was still awkward. "I don't know about his, Star."

"You can do it, friend Raven! Have faith in yourself! You look wonderful," Starfire smiled at her friend. Raven sighed and opened the commonroom doors. Robin and Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence and stared at the two girls who walked in.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. Raven looked hot. She had on a black T-shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in a half pony, her purple bangs still framing her face. Her purple eyes were brimmed with eyeliner and mascara. She had on some blush to add color. He was about to say something, but remembered his promise to Raven. And a Logan never breaks a promise.

With a swift movement, Beast Boy picked up the magazine sitting on the counter and walked out of the room. Raven sighed and looked at Starfire. "I told you…." Raven whispered.

"Wow, you guys look really good," Robin complemented. Starfire paid no attention to him as she grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her out of the room.

On the way back to her room, Starfire said, "I have another plan!" Raven was all ears. Anything to make Beast Boy notice her. "You will have to go out on a date with someone though…"

Raven sighed, "Anything to get him back."Starfire led Raven into her room. She held up a bunch of papers. "What's that?" Raven asked, taking them from her hands.

As she looked through the papers, Starfire explained. "I want you to find Aqualad's number for me. Then, we're gonna call and ask him to help us," Starfire looked through another pile of papers. Finally, Raven snatched the paper with Aqualad's number on it.

She called the number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, It's Raven," Raven said.

"Raven! It's so great to talk to you. What's up?" He asked her.

Raven cleared her throat and said, "I kind of need your help…"

"Anything, Rae."

"Umm… I kind of really want to get Beast Boy's attention… I need a fake date. Can you help me?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in Teen Titans. I wish I did, but life isn't fair. :P

Beast Boy propped himself up on his hands as he sat on the roof. His legs dangled off and he looked out, watching the ocean. The day was beautiful. But, it was so dull. He couldn't talk to Raven. She looked absolutely stunning two days ago. With makeup on her face and different clothes, she looked almost like a different person.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He imagined a bright field of flowers and him and Raven having a picnic. "Wow… That's girly," He said to himself. In his daydream, he had taken Raven's hand and told her everything. She had accepted it and kissed him.

"Yeah right," He sighed, opening his eyes. "Like that'll ever happen." With the sun beating down on his uniform, Beast Boy lay down on the roof. He looked up and watched the clouds. Then, Beast Boy heard something.

Cyborg's voice interrupted his daydreaming. "Yo! B! You gotta come see this." Cyborg dragged Beast Boy down to the commonroom. "I hate to break it to ya, but…"

As the doors opened, he saw Aqualad and Raven with the rest of the team. Raven held Aqualad's hand and they were both a little too close to each other to make it friendly. Tears threatened to escape Beast Boy's emerald eyes. He looked at the pair, his heart breaking. He had lost her to a fish.

Raven was snuggling close to Aqualad. He was talking with Robin about crime rates this month. Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, man."

Not only did Beast Boy not talk to Raven for almost a week, but now he loses the love of his life to a mermaid? Life sucks. Looking down, Beast Boy respected Raven's wishes of leaving her alone, and walked out of the room. He slid down to the floor and started to cry.

"It's not fair!" He said. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and closed them tight. Raven's face haunted his mind. She was smiling that one hundred dollar smile that he loved so much. Then, the doors of the commonroom opened and he looked up to see Raven and Aqualad walk out.

Raven spotted Beast Boy on the floor and looked at Aqualad. He smiled at her and nodded, leaving them alone. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked, kneeling next to him.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. He looked up and met Raven's violet eyes. She plopped down next to him and sighed. "You and Aqualad are going out?"

Raven shook her head. "No," She said.

"Why where you snuggling against him then?" Beast Boy asked. The Goth looked him in the eyes.

She looked away and responded, "Because I wanted your attention."

Beast Boy was shocked. She wanted his attention? "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"That was before I realized how dull my life is without you." The green changeling listened to the beauty next to him. He stood and pulled Raven up with him.

Raven looked into his eyes. Beast Boy smiled, "Well, that makes me feel a lot better!" He smiled and put out his hand. "Friends?"

Taking his hand, she shook it, "Friends… and don't try to push it with the jokes… just because I missed them doesn't mean that I enjoyed them." Shrugging, Beast Boy hugged her and they walked off.

But, Raven knew, this wasn't over yet. Starfire wouldn't rest until Beast Boy was head over heels for the Goth. She couldn't believe that this all started with him asking her to smile.

Inside the commonroom, Starfire was thanking Aqualad. "Thank you, friend Aqualad! You have really opened up Beast Boy's eyes. Now it is my turn to finish this up and get them together." Starfire hugged Aqualad. When the fish boy left, the alien princess floated off to her room to plan her next attempt to get the green changeling and the Gothic sorceress together at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire was perched behind the couch, watching the door. Plan A was in action. The Trip and kiss. She had placed a banana peel on the floor of the commonroom. When Beast Boy and Raven come in, one of them will slip and the other will catch them. They'll lock eyes and tada!

With green eyes narrowing, Starfire watched as the commonroom doors open. She suddenly was very nervous. She wasn't expecting-, "Robin, wait!" She called from behind the couch.

Robin, not noticing the banana peel until too late, slid on it and landed face first on the carpet. He sat up and rubbed his nose. "Ow…" He groaned.

With a worried look covering her face, Starfire flew over the couch and landed in front of her leader. She checked his pulse, examined his arms and legs and attempted to give him mouth to mouth. Robin jumped up and cracked his neck. "You are unharmed, friend Robin?"

"I'm fine," he started. "But, may I ask something.... Why is there a banana peel on the floor??" He peeled the banana peel from his back and shivered with disgust. He heard the door open and dropped the banana peel out of surprise. Cyborg ran in, holding something in his hand. Without seeing the peel, he slipped on hit and fell, bringing Robin with him, creating a mountain of limbs. Robin groaned and tried to get untangled.

Cyborg jumped up and snatched the banana peel from his butt. "What is up with the banana peel??" He asked, tossing it in the garbage.

"Oh dear," Starfire sighed. This was definitely not how she planned her scheme. Floating off, she was about to leave the commonroom to create a Plan B, when they opened in front of her. Beast Boy and Raven walked in. Starfire groaned, "NOW you walk in!" Throwing her hands up in the air, she ran off to her room.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and then the retreating Titan. Beast Boy started to ask, "Did we umm…"

"Miss something?" Raven finished for him.

Cyborg and Robin finally got up and rubbed their butts. "Well-," Cyborg began.

"I don't want to know," Raven walked past the two and got her tea.

Inside her room, Starfire was pacing around in a circle. "There has to be something else I can do!" She said. Picking up a notebook from her very pink bed, she checked her list. "Trip and kiss… failure… movie night…. We already did that…. Break friend Raven's arm and let Beast Boy help her? I do not wish to know what I was thinking when I wrote that…." She then saw something on the very bottom of the list.

Smiling brightly, she giggled. "This may work!" Her giggles turned into high pitched laughter. Then, she fell onto her bed, her laugh coated with evilness.

"Star, you okay in there?" Robin's voice asked from outside. Starfire shot up from her bed and gasped.

She quickly responded, "I am fine!" When his retreating footsteps could be heard, Starfire ran out the door to the kitchen. Seeing her mechanical friend there, she pushed him out and shut the door, locking it.

"YO!" He yelled from outside.

Starfire yelled back, "I am sorry! I require the use of the kitchen in private!" When Cyborg finally left from the hallway, Starfire grabbed her Tamaranean Cookbook. She turned to a page the read in Tamaranean, Pudding of Love. She collected the necessary ingredients; fungi, glorb and karufka juice.

Her eyes wide with concentration, Starfire prepared the meal. Finally, after a few hours, she was done. She ran to the hallway, "Oh friend Raven and Beast Boy! Please, assist me in something!"

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the commonroom. They spotted a small table with place settings and a strange looking blob on a platter. Walking up to the table, they saw their names on a piece of paper on the plates. "Um… I have no idea what this is about." Raven said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged, sitting down at his seat. Raven sat across from him and they stared at the blob on a platter. "Well, this is…. Odd," Beast Boy said.

"I guess since we're here, we could just… talk?" Raven offered.

"Sure… So, how's your day?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven rolled her violet eyes, "Good. You?"

"Awesome!" They locked eyes for a second and then looked away, blushing.

"Um…. Rae?"  
"….Um, BB?" They asked simultaneously. Raven smiled, "You go first."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Well, um… there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but…" He looked down. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Raven's mouth fell. She then felt her pulse quicken and she started to breath a little heavier. "What?" she asked him.

"I think I've fallen in love with you…" He repeated, looking her in the eye.

Raven answered quickly, "I've fallen in love with you too."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "Is that why you did those crazy things?"

Raven nodded. Beast Boy stood and took Raven's hand. She stood and they looked into each other's eyes. "Um, I don't know how this is gonna work…" Beast Boy said. "But, I'm going to kiss you now. Just tell me if you think something will explode."

Nodding, Raven closed her eyes and felt Beast Boy's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She didn't care if anything was blowing up (because no doubt, there were things flying around and exploding) this was heaven to her.

They parted and looked around. The television, plates and the whole table blew up. The blob of stuff now covered the walls and the two teens. Raven blushed as she looked at the mess. "Doesn't matter, I think it's cute," Beast Boy said to her. He cupped her face and they kissed again.

The rest of the Titans ran inside and all gasped. Starfire jumped up and down and then kissed Robin. Robin fainted and Cyborg was laughing extremely hard. The two teens in the middle of the mess didn't care, though. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

AUTHOR NOTE: That's the corniest ending I have ever written in my whole entire life…. Oh well! Thanks for reading and ENJOY YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!  virtual cookies for everyone


End file.
